


My pounding heart beats for you

by prettyifan



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, Witch AU, confirmed: kihyun is a tiny ball of angry, kihyuk's endless bickering, me: makes a fic with a bigass lore and expects to finish everything on time, minhyuk's shameless personality, this isn't so much kihyuk romance as an exploration of kihyun's feelings and so
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 10:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyifan/pseuds/prettyifan
Summary: La historia del brujo Yoo Kihyun y el exasperante objeto de su amor: Lee Minhyuk.





	My pounding heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkcookie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkcookie/gifts).



> yo, en el exterior, escribiendo este fic: todo está bien  
> yo, en el interior, escribiendo este fic: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> mis únicas advertencias son que: a. no tengo beta y hay ciertas partes que no pude revisar bc life sucks; b. no puedo hacer tramas oscuras, complejas o retorcidas i'm so sorry sobs  
> Espero que igual te entretenga leerlo, Meli, está hecho con mucho cariño c:

Yoo Kihyun practica la brujería desde los cuatro años.

Como todo buen brujo, desciende de una larga línea de brujos y brujas que marcaron su época y le transmitieron tanto su sabiduría como su magia a sus hijos, quienes hicieron lo mismo con sus hijos y de esa manera hasta llegar a su generación. Con un linaje mágico como el suyo, no es de sorprenderse que sus padres esperen desde el principio que su hija siga el mismo camino que todos sus antepasados.

Lo bueno es que Kihyun no ama nada más que a la magia que corre por sus venas y sale por las puntas de sus dedos, brillante y poderosa, antigua y presente.

A los veintitrés años tiene la suficiente reputación y renombre para tener su propia base mágica, una pequeña casa de estilo medieval (un gusto poco práctico, cierto, pero heredado de sus padres, y un toque sentimental para recordarle al hogar en el que creció) donde puede organizar su propio espacio de trabajo y recibir a todos aquellos interesados que fueran en búsqueda de sus servicios.

Gran fanático de la herbología y del proceso de preparación de pociones medicinales, su almacén está repleto de ingredientes cuidadosamente etiquetados. Su más grande orgullo es un gran jardín en el patio trasero, en donde armó una pequeña huerta en la que cultiva la mayoría de los ingredientes que utiliza a diario y que, además, le permite tener un plato fresco de comida al alcance.

Su clientela es fiel y crece más cada año, tanto en cuestiones de tamaño como en la distancia que recorren aquellos que llegan a su base en busca de ciertos tratamientos, o de los destinos que escribe en los paquetes a pedido que transporta a través de un servicio confiable. Podría hacerlo él mismo, pero es un gasto innecesario de magia que, en épocas más ocupadas, no puede permitirse.

Todavía no se encuentra en el lugar que tiene soñado, pero sabe que está en un buen camino para continuar ampliando sus horizontes y sus padres siempre le repiten que están orgullosos de quien es ahora. Por lo que, si se mira la imagen completa, Kihyun no tiene grandes problemas con la forma en que tiene organizada su vida. Incluso hace el esfuerzo de cerrar la parte pública de su base los fines de semana y contactarse con algunos de sus amigos y colegas brujos para no enfrascarse demasiado con su trabajo. Para alguien que puede llegar a un estado de concentración prácticamente impenetrable, en el que el mundo exterior se desdibuja por completo, aquel es un avance que no tiene poca importancia. Y también puede que sus padres se hayan mostrado excesivamente felices de que su hijo socialice con otros seres vivos que no sean las plantas que tanto atesora.

No obstante, como el concepto de “perfección” es algo utópico, Kihyun si tiene una gran complicación en su vida. Una alta complicación de metro ochenta y algo que visita su base regularmente y que Kihyun conoce desde sus años de estudiante. Dicha complicación es un brujo de su edad que tiene por nombre Lee Minhyuk y que, además de haber sido un alumno de su año en la Academia de Magia de Seúl, es también su primer objeto de amor adolescente.

Si bien la mayoría de los brujos y brujas con el suficiente poder mágico para crear hechizos y pociones originales, y así hacerse un nombre propio en la comunidad, pertenecen a linajes largos de brujos ya establecidos (como en el caso de Kihyun), _existen_ casos de brujos nacidos de familias no mágicas. Lo que suele suceder es que la magia que desarrollan en su vida es mucho más débil que la del resto, y su control sobre ella es, a su vez, menos refinado. Se trata de la clase de brujos que trabajan como asistentes de otros brujos más reconocidos, ya que son incapaces de graduarse de academias mágicas y recibir el permiso necesario para ser dueños de una sede propia.

Lee Minhyuk es una de esas excepciones, hijo de padres que jamás practicaron magia de ningún tipo, al igual que los padres de éstos. En fin, un árbol genealógico desprovisto de cualquier registro mágico. Y aún así, sin la herencia mágica de sus antepasados corriendo por sus venas, Minhyuk es tan poderoso como para graduarse de la mejor academia de Seúl entre los veinte mejores estudiantes (superando incluso a Kihyun por un pequeño margen) y luego establecer su propia pequeña sede de hechizos, especializada en metamorfósis.

Como si eso no fuera bastante, la última noticia que llega a sus oídos es que Minhyuk ya cuenta con dos aprendices.

Aprendices a los veintitrés años. En sí es difícil que un brujo consiga aprendices en su vida, ya que eso implica destacar en algún campo de especialización mucho más que tus pares y tener el tiempo necesario para hacerte cargo de nuevos y jóvenes talentos, ¿pero _dos_ a tan corta edad? Eso si es básicamente impensable.

La verdad es que Kihyun no se sentiría tan molesto con la existencia de Lee Minhyuk si dicho brujo no encontrara tanta satisfacción en aparecerse constantemente por su sede a recordarle los sentimientos conflictivos que le provoca su persona y a distraerlo de su trabajo.

El ruido de la pequeña campana sobre la puerta es lo que finalmente lo saca de su estado de ensimismamiento.

—Kihyunnie.

Ah, aquel apodo empalagoso y aquella manera de canturrearlo que hace que se acumule toda la sangre de su cuerpo en el rostro, para su eterna mortificación.

Sin levantar la vista del cuaderno donde lleva el registro del crecimiento de las nuevas semillas que su madre le envió desde China como regalo, el brujo frunce el ceño y opta por una expresión indiferente que enmascare el violento martilleo de su corazón.

—¿No tienes aprendices a los que debes estar enseñándole, oh respetable maestro?

Que no se diga que el segundo nombre de Yoo Kihyun no es “sarcasmo”. Minhyuk nunca se muestra afectado por sus comentarios, de todas formas.

Minhyuk lo conoce demasiado bien. Es eso mismo lo que tanto lo atrae y lo repele.

—Me sorprende que no tengas una casa en las nubes con todo el tiempo que te pasas soñando despierto entre ellas.

— Y a mi me sorprende que tengas una casa en cualquier parte considerando que nunca te veo trabajando.

La risa de Minhyuk hace eco entre las paredes de piedra y obliga a Kihyun a levantar la vista por primera vez. Como siempre, Minhyuk luce más como un modelo preparado para una sesión de fotos que como un brujo experto en escaparse de las responsabilidades de su propia sede. El azabache de su cabello contrasta con la palidez luminosa de su rostro de una manera tan encantadora que Kihyun vuelve a apartar la vista, fingiendo retener el extremo interés en sus apuntes que tenía antes de que Minhyuk lo robara todo para él. Como siempre lo hace y, probablemente, como siempre lo hará.

Y es que Minhyuk es, además de inexplicablemente poderoso, una de las personas más atractivas que Kihyun haya visto en su vida. Seguramente es para balancear con lo exasperante de su personalidad. Así y todo, Minhyuk continúa siendo su único enamoramiento serio a la fecha. A sus veintitrés años aquel dato le resulta en exceso deprimente, aunque coherente con su filosofía de vida.

Kihyun siempre le da más importancia a la magia y a las responsabilidades que ésta implica que a cualquier otro aspecto de su vida. Aunque sepa que el elemento más importante en todo lo que existe es el _balance,_ no es capaz de tirar abajo las barreras protectoras que erigió en algún momento de su adolescencia luego de sufrir una fuerte desilusión.

Y es que, de todas las personas en el mundo, ¿de verdad tiene que sentirse atraído por alguien como Minhyuk _,_ con esa naturaleza breve e inestable tan incapaz de darle paz a su corazón resentido?

—Dime, Kihyunnie, ¿ya pensaste en lo que te dije?

—Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en dejar este lugar a la deriva para trabajar con un brujo malagradecido como tú.

Minhyuk deja salir una exhalación tan dramática como su personalidad y Kihyun rueda los ojos, cerrando su cuaderno y poniendo a un lado su pluma.

—¿Malagradecido yo? Para ser agradecido primero tendrías que hacer algo por lo que tuviera que agradecerte —refunfuña el brujo metamórfico, dejando su abrigo en el perchero junto a la puerta y sus guantes en los bolsillo de dicho abrigo. Realmente empieza a sentirse el invierno en las calles.

—Digas lo que digas, mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma —sentencia Kihyun mientras se arrodilla para guardar su cuaderno en uno de los cajones de su mostrador.

—Quizás lo que pasa es que no soy lo suficientemente convincente en esta forma…

Kihyun no tiene tiempo para procesar el significado de esas palabras y hacer algo para detenerlo. Para cuando vuelve a ponerse de pie e intenta salir de detrás del mostrador, ya hay un zorro de tamaño adulto frente a él.

—Lee Minhyuk, te dije que es muy molesto que dejes pelos por todo el piso —protesta al salir finalmente del mostrador, poniéndose directamente frente al animal. El zorro avanza hasta tocar una de sus piernas con su pequeño hocico, como todo un gato doméstico—. No puedo creer que sigas recurriendo al mismo truco barato.

A pesar de sus palabras, Kihyun se inclina para poder acariciar al animal entre las largas orejas. El pelaje se siente suave bajo las yemas de sus dedos. No sabe exactamente cuánto tiempo están así, Minhyuk hecho una bolita anaranjada en el regazo de Kihyun mientras éste último lo acaricia como si fuera su mascota y no el objeto de sus afectos transformado en un zorro salvaje. En algún momento Kihyun suspira y deja al animal en el piso para poder ponerse de pie.

—Deberías volver a casa ahora, seguramente tienes cosas que hacer y se preguntan en dónde estás.

Los ojos del zorro, cuya inteligencia pone en evidencia su verdadera naturaleza, parecen apagarse con decepción. Aun así, empuja la cabeza gentilmente contra la pierna del brujo una última vez y camina en dirección al perchero. En cuestión de segundos, Minhyuk se alza sobre sus piernas humanas nuevamente y se coloca su abrigo y sus guantes, listo para enfrentar el clima.

—Adiós, Kihyunnie. Ya sabes donde encontrarme si cambias de opinión acerca de mi oferta.

Con aquella sonrisa de quien nunca se trae nada bueno entre manos, Minhyuk cierra la puerta tras de sí y el silencio nuevamente inunda la sede. Kihyun se permite soltar un largo suspiro, reclinándose sobre el mostrador y masajeándose las sienes. Cada encuentro con Lee Minhyuk lo deja sintiéndose exhausto como si hubiera envejecido dos décadas de repente, y al mismo tiempo, la sangre le bombea con tanta violencia por las venas que se siente capaz de hacer cualquier locura sin pensarlo ni una vez.

Suerte que en su momento decidió dedicarse a la herbología, a pesar de las protestas de sus conocidos que perseguían “aventuras” más grandes y el adictivo gusto de la adrenalina que conllevaban. Aquello, en combinación con Minhyuk, seguramente ya lo habría llevado a la tumba.

 

-

 

Yoo Kihyun conoce a Lee Minhyuk en el primer año de la Academia. Lo conoce de nombre, en un principio, ya que los rumores de un brujo sin herencia mágica se hacen escuchar fuertemente desde la ceremonia de inicio de clases. Kihyun no cree en ellos, aún cuando salen de la boca de sus nuevos compañeros con los que comienza a establecer una tentativa amistad; los brujos sin linaje no son inexistentes pero _definitivamente_ no tienen el suficiente control en su magia para ingresar a la Academia más exigente de Seúl. Le llevó muchas horas de entrenamiento extracurricular con sus tutores (y una renuncia a cualquier tipo de vida social fuera de la escuela como consecuencia) sentirse lo bastante confiado para tomar el examen de ingreso, y aún así pensó que se desmayaría cuando le tocó rendir la parte práctica del examen frente a un grupo de profesores de la Academia.

Rumores o no, pasan semanas y Kihyun nunca ve en persona al supuesto brujo sin linaje, lo que solidifica más su hipótesis de que dicha persona no es más que un delirio colectivo del alumnado.

Una de las razones por las que Kihyun había ansiado tanto unirse a esta Academia en especial es el enorme invernadero ubicado en el ala oeste del edificio principal. Grandes brujos especializados en herbología, todos ex alumnos, llevan a cabo sus investigaciones allí y realizan donaciones de nuevos especímenes que encuentran en sus viajes por el mundo.

Dicho esto, no es sorpresa que en su primera visita al invernadero con su grupo de clase, Kihyun apenas puede contener su entusiasmo. El lugar es incluso más grande de lo que se había atrevido a soñar (o de lo que las fotos en Internet, que había visto al menos mil veces obsesivamente, aparentaban) y con unos pocos pasos ya se encuentra frente a especímenes que no figuran ni siquiera en los libros de su biblioteca familiar.

—Cuidado Kihyun, no te vayas a tropezar con tu propia baba —Hoseok le da una palmadita en el hombro, claramente divertido por la fascinación en los ojos de su compañero. Hoseok es parte de la linea sangre de los Shin, de los cuales Kihyun había escuchado varias veces de boca de sus propios padres. En el poco tiempo que lleva en la Academia, Hoseok es una de las personas con las que mejor se lleva de su clase, ya que aunque su interés recae en la preparación de pociones utilizadas en combate, es de los pocos que escuchan a Kihyun parlotear por horas sobre herbología sin poner la mente en blanco.

—Podría decir lo mismo, estabas tan ansioso como yo por venir.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hoseok se vuelve más grande, una silenciosa manera de confirmar las palabras de su compañero.

Luego del primer tour por el invernadero, el profesor Kim les asegura que los interesados pueden entrar las veces que quieran mientras llenen una forma en la administración que encuentra a pocos metros. Kihyun, por supuesto, se dirige allí ese mismo día luego de concluyen las clases. Le entregan un pequeño pase, al que decide colocarle una cinta y usarlo como collar, demasiado precioso como para arriesgar extraviarlo por allí.

Es en una de sus visitas extracurriculares, un sábado cuando el sol está preparándose para empezar su descenso, que Kihyun nota algo extraño entre los _Aesculus hippocastanum._ La curiosidad lo lleva a acercarse más, y una segunda inspección le permite distinguir aquella textura como pelaje. Frunce el ceño, pensando cómo puede ser que un animal se haya metido allí sin ser detectado por nadie del personal.

Algo se mueve y Kihyun reconoce la cola de un zorro. Cree haber visto unos árboles de uvas varios metros a la izquierda de su posición actual y supone que el animal fue atraído hasta allí por el olor a aquellas frutas. Quizás sea el familiar de alguno de los magos de los años más avanzados, aunque éstos tienen su propia ala separada del resto y no suelen alejarse de sus amos.

Sea lo que sea, solo le queda dar el aviso a alguien del personal y dejar que ellos se ocupen del resto.

Con eso en mente, Kihyun decide emprender camino a la entrada, donde sin duda se encuentra alguien de personal de seguridad. Escucha el sonido de algo moverse detrás suyo y voltea a tiempo de ver cómo el animal alza la cabeza y clava en él ojos inquietantemente penetrantes.

Oh dios, lo va atacar un zorro salvaje en poco menos de su primer mes de clases, un triste récord. Hoseok no va a dejar que lo olvide nunca.

Solo que, en vez de recibir un animal rabioso (bueno, ¿quién le garantiza que no?) a la cara, Kihyun observa estupefacto como el zorro en cuestión comienza a desdibujarse en los bordes y a cambiar, hasta que se alza ante él un adolescente vestido con el mismo uniforme. Dicho adolescente entrecierra los ojos, protegiéndose de la luz. Tiene toda la pinta de quien acaba de despertarse de una larga siesta y no sabe exactamente dónde está o qué hora es.

Kihyun abre la boca pero no es capaz de decir nada, aún congelado en el mismo lugar como si estuviese por echar raíces y volverse un árbol más del invernadero.

—Hace semanas que no dormía tanto —murmura el, aparentemente, otro alumno mientras se estira y hace crujir varios huesos de su cuerpo.

Habiendo procesado más la situación, Kihyun siente una oleada de irritación y cambia su postura, siendo él quién clava sus ojos en el otro ahora.

—¿Qué se supone que estabas pensando, echándote a dormir en este lugar cuando existen los dormitorios? Y eso sin mencionar que está estrictamente prohibido transformarse sin autorización dentro de la Academia.

—¿De verdad? —el aludido sonríe, divertido por la reacción visceral de Kihyun ante la situación.

—Estoy seguro de que lo repitieron al menos cinco veces en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, y es parte del reglamento que tuviste que hacer que firmen tus padres, así que ni pienses que te voy a creer ese tono de desentendido —responde tajante el brujo más bajo. Hay algo del otro adolescente que lo exaspera, aunque no logra señalar qué es exactamente. Quizás sea la actitud desinteresada que se expresa a través de su lenguaje corporal, como si no estuviera violando las reglas y eso no fuera a meterlo en problemas. Con lo difícil que es poder conseguir un lugar en la Academia, parece traerlo sin cuidado el tirar a la basura una oportunidad como la que le fue concedida. Solo pensarlo hace que le hierva la sangre.

—Para ser tan bajito si que tienes mucha ira contenida ahí, ¿eh?

Kihyun está a punto de comer homicidio en primer grado.

—Me pregunto si vas a usar el mismo tonito sarcástico cuando le tengas que explicar a administración qué hacías durmiendo en este lugar, y _transformado_ por sobre todo.

Aquello borró por completo la expresión divertida en el rostro del brujo metamórfico.

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio?

—¿Tengo cara de que estoy bromeando? —Kihyun empieza a sentir el familiar latido de una vena en la sien. ¿Qué tan desaliñada puede ser una persona? ¿Cómo puede pensar que algo de esto es motivo de chiste para él? La magia es su vida y estar en esta Academia un privilegio—. Si piensas que me tomo las reglas tan a la ligera como tú, estás equivocado. No voy a arriesgar meterme en problemas siendo tu cómplice.

—Mi compañero de habitación invita a sus amigos constantemente y se queda hasta tarde, así que no puedo dormir casi nada. Descubrí que este lugar está vacío los fines de semana a esta hora y pensé que podría descansar algo para evitar pelearme con él… —el tono quejumbroso del adolescente parece sincero y Kihyun casi siente lástima por él. Aquel asunto de los compañeros de habitación lo había preocupado también, antes de ingresar, pero tiene la suerte de que Hyungwon sea prácticamente el compañero perfecto. Cordial y reservado, Kihyun no tiene quejas hasta la fecha.

—Deberías hablar con él y si eso no funciona, pedir un cambio. El año apenas empieza, así que no deberías tener problemas —se cruza de brazos, ahora que la irritación comienza a abandonar su cuerpo puede observar con más tranquilidad al otro. Es alto y delgado, parte de esos afortunados que tienen piernas que parecen no terminar nunca. Para ser un adolescente atravesando la pubertad, la piel de su rostro parece casi inmaculada.

Lo que más le llama la atención son esos ojos. Hay un aire inocente, ingenuo quizás, en su rostro, pero esos ojos dejan entrever algo más profundo.

Podría ser que lo haya juzgado demasiado rápido.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción, prefiero pelearme con él que dejar que me delates ante la administración, mis padres me matarían —se pasa una mano por el cabello negro y suspira, intentando no dejarse llevar por la frustración creciente en su interior—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, a todo esto? Creo que si voy a escuchar tus regaños, al menos debería saber el nombre de la persona que lo está haciendo.

—No tendrías que estar escuchando mis regaños si no hubieras roto las reglas —le recuerda, cortante. Aún así responde—: Yoo Kihyun —levanta un poco la solapa de su uniforme, donde se encuentra la insignia que representa su clase—. Brujo. Primer año.

—Lee Minhyuk —la sonrisa en su rostro vuelve a ser casi enceguecedora y Kihyun se pregunta si realmente puede alguien cambiar de ánimo tan rápidamente o si es un experto en esconder su irritación con sonrisas encantadoras—. Brujo, primer año.

Kihyun deja que Minhyuk se vaya sin consecuencias, con la promesa de que si vuelve a verlo allí no dudará en ir a hablar a administración inmediatamente. Minhyuk se limita a sonreír con aquella expresión de ingenuidad, como si un completo extraño no estuviera prácticamente amenazándolo. Pero Kihyun no puede quitarse de la mente esos ojos, la promesa de un volcán bajo la calma de una montaña.

Hay algo peligroso sobre la gente como él, capaz de apaciguar a cualquiera con la miel de su sonrisa.

 

Kihyun vuelve a encontrarse con Minhyuk en el invernadero la siguiente semana. Aunque el otro no está en su forma animal ni durmiendo una siesta entre las hierbas, Kihyun no puede evitar mirarlo con desconfianza.

—¿Otra vez tú aquí? ¿No eres consciente de la gravedad de incumplir el reglamento?

Minhyuk resopla, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose más cómodamente sobre una de las mesas en las que suelen sentarse aquellos que van al invernadero a investigar y no a echarse siestas ilegales.

—En serio te encanta eso de ser la voz de la razón y repartir sermones —ante la indignación en el rostro de Kihyun, Minhyuk simplemente sonríe y alza las manos—. No te ofendas, juro que vine solamente para hablar contigo.

—¿Hablar de qué? —Kihyun frunce el ceño y se aparta el fleco de la cara—. Si te preocupa lo de la otra vez, te dije que no iba a decir nada mientras…

—…mientras no lo volviese a hacer, lo sé. Te creo.

No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Kihyun se toma muy en serio aquello de la moral y los principios, la intensidad de su reacción en su último encuentro no deja de resultarle extrañamente encantadora (por no mencionar entretenida) al brujo metamórfico.

—¿Entonces?

Kihyun se encuentra claramente perdido en cuanto a las intenciones de Minhyuk, quien se muestra tan impasible que es prácticamente imposible sacar una pista de su lenguaje corporal. Honestamente, esa actitud impávida suya está empezando a meterse en sus nervios.

—Quería agradecerte —Minhyuk se encoge de hombros, su tono es ligero y cantarín pero Kihyun puede reconocer la sinceridad en sus ojos—. Puedo ver que las reglas son algo importante para ti y habrías estado en todo tu derecho de delatarme ese día, pero decidiste darme una oportunidad aunque eso pudiera afectarte. Realmente me hubiera metido en problemas si la administración se enteraba.

—Te podrías ahorrar esa clase de problemas si, ya sabes, no violaras el reglamento en primer lugar —señala mordazmente, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Y no es que sea fanático de las reglas, es que valoro mucho mi lugar en esta Academia y no quiero ponerlo en riesgo.

—Supongo que debes pensar que me tomo a la ligera el poder estudiar aquí —Minhyuk se entretiene con un hilo de su uniforme, por primera vez no mira a Kihyun a los ojos.

—Si hubiera estado seguro de eso, te habría delatado de todas formas —Kihyun se encoge de hombros, como si no notase la forma en que sus palabras hacen que el rostro de Minhyuk se ilumine. No esperaba que su opinión lo afectase, a decir verdad. ¿Qué es Kihyun, en el gran esquema de las cosas, sino un alumno más que se tomó la libertad de reprender a Minhyuk, y uno que éste último no tendría por qué volver a cruzarse?

—Entiendo —Minhyuk mueve parte de la gravilla que decora el piso con un pie, a pesar de que se lo nota visiblemente más animado que antes, no levanta el rostro para mirarlo a los ojos aún—. Entonces gracias por eso también.

“Eso” es un concepto bastante vago, pero Kihyun asiente de todas formas.

—Um, de nada.

¿Bueno, qué se supone que conteste? No es el brujo más elocuente en la faz de la tierra.

—Eso era todo, te dejo con… —Minhyuk relojea el grueso libro que Kihyun tiene sobre la pequeña mesa que está ocupando, es uno de sus catálogos de herbología mágica favorito, con más de mil hojas y el suficiente peso para hacer que se arrepienta de sus elecciones en la vida cuando lo está cargando— ...con lo que estabas haciendo. Nos vemos —con un pequeño gesto de la cabeza y una sonrisa, Minhyuk se aleja del invernadero.

Kihyun se queda observando el lugar de su figura en retirada aún cuando ésta ya no es visible, hasta que se da cuenta de que en su lengua pende un “nos vemos” que nadie, más que él, escuchará.

Esta debería ser la última vez que se ven.

No lo es.

Kihyun se cruza con Minhyuk en los pasillos de los dormitorios, en la clase de Historia de la Magia I (¿cómo puede ser que en la clase donde convergen más alumnos, Kihyun siempre consiga encontrar aquella cara familiar?), en la cafetería durante el almuerzo… y, por supuesto, en el invernadero.

Se vuelve una suerte de rutina que Minhyuk lo espere los sábados en el invernadero, aunque Kihyun sabe que la herbología no es requisito para la vida de un brujo metamórfico y, aunque lo fuera, Minhyuk no muestra ningún real interés en los especímenes que guarda el lugar.

No, su interés parece ir más bien por molestar a su compañero.

Aquellos momentos de paz y silencio que acompañaban a Kihyun mientras se concentraba en tomar notas y explorar el lugar (tan masivo que a veces se pregunta si realmente se puede llegar a ver todo lo que ofrece en una vida), parecen tan lejanos como las estrellas en el cielo.

O en realidad es su dramatismo el que habla, porque Minhyuk solo se presenta allí los sábados y Kihyun pasa demasiado tiempo en el invernadero, al punto en que Hyungwon llegó a preguntarle estaba evitando el dormitorio por él o si lo necesitaba para él solo mientras estudiaba.

La verdad es que necesita más vida social.

Pero eso no incluye a Minhyuk. Minhyuk habla como si no necesitara respirar entre palabras. Minhyuk no sabe prácticamente nada sobre herbología y escucha a Kihyun hablar del tema con ojos grandes y entusiastas aunque no entienda la mayoría de lo que sale de su boca. Minhyuk es alto, más alto que él, con esas tontas piernas kilométricas que hacen que incluso su soso uniforme parezca un artículo de moda. Minhyuk es innecesariamente atractivo y parece considerar que la presencia de Kihyun es algo necesario en su semana, porque nunca deja de visitar el invernadero los sábados a la tarde y es el primero en saludarlo cuando se cruzan en los pasillos o cuando lo reconoce en clase de Historia de la Magia. Minhyuk tiene una sonrisa brillante y despreocupada, y ojos de cachorrito que esconden una profundidad semejante a la del océano y hacen que Kihyun sienta cosas extrañas en el estómago.

Minhyuk es un brujo sin linaje de magia.

Kihyun no tarda en descubrir que el molesto metamórfico que hace que el corazón le lata con violencia y el brujo de los rumores son la misma persona. Minhyuk no habla demasiado sobre su familia, lo que es llamativo porque Minhyuk habla demasiado sobre _prácticamente todo_ , y ese es el primer indicio que Kihyun tiene de que ahí hay algo para ahondar. Excepto que Kihyun es inmensamente curioso pero no descortés, por lo que no presiona el tema durante sus conversaciones hasta que el mismo Minhyuk toca el tema y confirma sus sospechas.

—Tengo que decir que no esperaba hablar tanto contigo y que en este tiempo nunca hicieras un comentario sobre mi familia —el brujo metamórfico tiene los ojos en su móvil, lleva horas jugando al mismo MMORPG (Kihyun descubre bastante temprano que Minhyuk puede pasar noches enteras con un juego, y aunque al día siguiente sus ojeras son tan oscuras como su cabello, nunca parece arrepentido) mientras el más bajo intenta recordar los ingredientes de una poción energizante. Kihyun está tan concentrado que apenas escucha el comentario, como si viniese de muy lejos.

—¿Comentario de qué?

—No todos los días se ve un brujo sin herencia mágica en estos pasillo, ¿o no? —Minhyuk enarca una ceja perfecta, levantando la vista del móvil por primera vez en, por lo menos, una hora. Kihyun habría hecho un comentario sarcástico como “ _Aleluya”_ o “ _¿Por fin te acordaste que estaba aquí?”_ si no se encontrase congelado procesando las palabras de su compañero.

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? Creo que te oí mal —pero no, claro que oyó perfectamente, y aún así le resulta tan insólito como si no lo hubiese pensado en más de una ocasión en las últimas semanas. La negación es algo verdaderamente maravilloso.

Minhyuk entrecierra los ojos ante la expresión atónita de Kihyun.

—¿En serio, Kihyunnie? No es necesario que te hagas el desentendido, seguramente ya habías oído de mi. Creo que fui el chisme de la década los primeros días de clase, no cerraban la boca cada vez que me veían.

Increíblemente, de todo lo pronunciado por Minhyuk, lo que Kihyun elije para reprocharle no es la insinuación de que está tratando de jugar a algo con su sorpresa.

—No me digas así —escupe, devolviéndole la misma mirada de irritación.

—¿Así cómo? _¿Kihyunnie?_

—Lo primero que voy a hacer cuando me gradúe de este lugar es matarte con mis propias manos.

—¿Cuál es la gracia de ser un brujo certificado por la mejor Academia de Seúl si vas a pasarte la vida en la cárcel? Una mala inversión, si me preguntas.

—¿Y quién dijo que me iban a descubrir?

Ante la expresión ofuscada de Kihyun, Minhyuk suelta una carcajada que se convierte en una risa de cuerpo completo. Kihyun se resiste en un principio, porque con Minhyuk siempre tiene la reacción reflejo de hacerse el duro (quizás consciente de la vulnerabilidad que sus sentimientos hacia el otro le generan), sin embargo resulta un intento fútil y pronto se encuentra uniéndose a las risas.

Hay algo en el aire del invernadero que se siente como primavera, juventud y primeros amores.

 

Resulta que no es el historial familiar de Minhyuk lo que más le molesta de él. Claro, en los momentos de más alto estrés por la presión de los exámenes Kihyun no puede evitar cierta envidia al ver la naturalidad con que Minhyuk navega por su primer año. Kihyun se niega a asignarle a los círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos otro origen que el de una noche de videojuegos y malas decisiones.

No, lo que realmente se mete en sus nervios es la insaciable necesidad del brujo metamórfico de coquetear con todo lo que se le cruza. Desde que Minhyuk logra convencerlo de compartir los almuerzos en la cafetería con él, es testigo de este fenómeno casi inmediatamente. La principal víctima es su nuevo compañero de cuarto, un brujo metamórfico como él de nombre Lee Jooheon cuya expresión vacante cada vez que Minhyuk se enrolla alrededor suyo hace que Kihyun sienta lástima por él.

Minhyuk es un huracán imparable de afecto y Kihyun se niega a aceptar que en algún momento pensó que el suave roce de la mano del más alto en su brazo, mientras lo obliga a ver _gameplays_ en YouTube, significó algo especial.

Kihyun niega muchas cosas.

Finalmente en su tercer año, cuando Minhyuk comienza a salir con un mago de cuarto año llamado Son Hyunwoo y deja de aparecer en el invernadero los sábados, Kihyun lo niega también a él.

 

-

 

En retrospectiva, Kihyun nunca debió esperar tener la fortuna de pensar que podría deshacerse del fantasma de Lee Minhyuk, y de su primer desamor junto con él, de una vez y para siempre.

Los rumores de la llegada de un poderoso brujo sin herencia mágica al barrio en el que Kihyun apenas lleva un poco más de un año, no tardan en llegar a sus oídos. Ese día casi hace volar la casa que hizo construir con tanto esmero.

Quizás en su vida pasada había practicado magia negra y su mala suerte es parte de su castigo.

El mismo Minhyuk es quien lo contacta primero. Y por “contacta” Kihyun se refiere a que un día está por colgar el cartel de _cerrado_ cuando se topa con la figura familiar de un zorro adulto al otro lado de la puerta, sentado como si estuviera esperando que lo dejaran entrar. El susto que se lleva es algo que lo sigue avergonzando actualmente.

—Kihyunnie —es la primera palabra que escucha de la boca de Minhyuk después de años, y una ola de emociones surge tan violentamente en su interior que Kihyun piensa que está por sufrir una combustión espontánea.

Sorpresa.

Enojo.

Resentimiento.

Tristeza.

Cariño.

—Tu descaro de verdad no tiene límites —logra decir, aunque realmente en su cabeza flotan mil y un pensamientos al mismo tiempo, como _“Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver”_ , _“Veo que sigues siendo igual de injustamente atractivo”_ , _“Recuerdo ese lunar en un costado de tu nariz, y ese en uno de tus pómulos, a veces me quedaba horas mirándolos mientras hablábamos y pensando qué se sentiría poder_ _besarte allí”, “Me dolió tanto cuando me hiciste a un lado”_ y _“Te extrañé, estúpido brujo escurridizo. Más de lo que te imaginas”._

La gran sonrisa en el rostro de Minhyuk deja en evidencia que Kihyun no es el único con años de práctica en el arte de leer al otro, por más barreras que traten de poner en el medio.

—Yo también te extrañé, Kihyunnie.

Ah, ahí está. El traidor latido de su corazón.

**Author's Note:**

> De los tres borradores que tenía como idea para este amigo invisible, éste fue el único que logré avanzar. El 90% de este fic lo escribí en tres días y me hubiera gustado hacerlo mucho más largo porque hubo varias cosas que no pude explorar y creo que valen la pena pero, you know, como mi musa actúa cuando quiere, no llegué con el tiempo [cries in spanish]  
> Para un fic que parece centrarse en lo romántico, kihyuk no se besa ni una vez lmaooo i'm horrible  
> Siempre quise escribir un witch au, ojalá le haya hecho algo de justicia <3
> 
> \+ el título viene de Amen de mx.


End file.
